


Other scenes

by Dakarima



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima





	1. Chapter 1

Bar Scene

Emily was standing outside the crowded bar. She could hear music mixed with talking and cheering from inside the building. Over the entrance was a big wooden sign saying, The Night Owl. The white paint spelling the words had slightly faded off and revealed a blue shade underneath. Outside by the entrance stood a couple of manimals making out. Emily made out it was a beagle manimal and a fox manimal.

They stopped and stared back at Emily. They gave her a disgusting look before walking away around the corner. She walked up to the entrance and she felt a sting in her gut. It told her to walk away and that this was a bad idea, but Emily had already come so far she might as well just go through with it.

She opened the door and a gust of alcohol rushed up through her nostrils. She couldn’t help her face twisting into a grimace, like a kid eating the unwanted broccoli on their plate. She stepped inside the full bar and it didn’t take long until they had begun to notice Emily’s presence.

The bar was filled up with all kinds of manimals – dogs, cats, rhinos, lions, gazelles, deer, parrots and more. They were all mixed up and no one seemed superior to anyone else. The bartender was a rat manimal with a scar across his nose. Emily guessed it was from a bar fight it had to break up. The shelves were filled up with all kinds of alcohol and at the end of the room was a small band playing live music.

The room in front of Emily slightly opened up as they all stepped away from her. She felt like a freak the way they all stared at her. She felt their eyes give off a confusing and disgusting vibe. None of them could understand why a human – in their right mind- would dare to enter this establishment. In fact, not a single human had walked into this bar since it was first opened. It was manimal territory and this was where they ruled. Humans had no rights here and if Emily ended up in trouble, it would be no help to get if she called the police if she would even have the time to do so.

From the crowd of manimals stepped a rhino out. He was much taller than all the others in the room and he was wide shouldered too. His chest was puffed out to give himself a more threatening look. He had a few scars across his head and a few chips on his horn was missing.

He walked over to Emily, every step giving off a heavy thump. She could feel the vibrations in the floor as he walked closer to her. Emily noticed her jaw was hanging and quickly shut it. She had never met such a broad and tall manimal in her life. She always thought Seamus was tall, but this rhino managed to be at least a head taller than Seamus.

“Well well well, what do we have here? A lost little baby?” The rhino cackled and the room followed right after with laughter.

Emily looked around her and watched the crowd laugh at her before she shifted her eyes back at the rhino. “No, I’m – I’m not…” She mumbled under her breath, scared of speaking up.

The rhino leaned a bit down towards her. “I couldn’t hear you down there, what did you say, human head?” The room burst into laughter again.

“No, I am not lost.” She spoke up and the rhino smirked down at her. “I am here to seek help.”

The room went quiet for a second before everyone cried out in laughter again. “A human? Seeking help here? She must be mad!” A dog from the crowd barked out as the laughter continued.

Emily quickly realised this might not have been a good idea after all. No one here would be helping her and before this would turn ugly, she decided to get out of there. As the laughter and cackling continued she slowly stepped backwards.

She bumped into a lion and the laughter slowly died out. “And where do you think you are going?” The lion asked smiling down at her, flicking his sharp teeth at her. She could smell the stench of meat as he talked.

“We’re not done with you yet; the fun has only begun.” Emily turned around again to face the rhino who walked up to her again. The crowd closed in on her and she could feel hear heart thump against her chest.

The lion held her still in place as the rhino lifted his arm, ready to punch her in the face. Emily tried to get out of the lion’s grip, but he was too strong to pry away from. As the rhino’s arm lifted higher and the crowd closed in on her, Emily closed her eyes shut. She didn’t want to see the punch come. She could feel the excitement in the room from all the manimals tensing up for the first blow.

“That’s enough.” A deep voice cut through the room and Emily opened her eyes. A white-headed wolf had grabbed a hold of the rhino’s arm, stopping him from hitting Emily.

The rhino looked surprised at the wolf before pulling his arm out of his grip. “How dare you…”

“No – how dare you?”

“What do you mean, wolf?”

“This human has done nothing wrong, yet you intend to kill her in this bar?”

“She is trespassing on this property, no humans allowed!” The crowd agreed with the rhino by raising their glasses.

The wolf glanced over at Emily, who was still being held still by the lion behind her. “She is obviously just a child playing with her friends, taking a bet she shouldn’t have taken.”

“And for that she should pay.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Do you side with her, wolf?!” The rhino straightened his back, making himself even taller and leaned over the wolf.

“Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear enough.” The wolf grabbed the rhino’s horn and pulled his head down to get on eye level with him. “Let her be.” He stared into the rhino’s eyes and the room silenced.

A hint of fear spread across the rhino’s face as he kept eye contact with the wolf. “Fine, we’ll let her be. Just get her out of here before I change my mind.” The crowd gasped as the wolf let go of the rhino. The lion’s grip loosened on Emily.

The wolf walked over to Emily and told her to follow him out. The crowd of people split up in front of them, giving them a clear path to the exit. Emily followed the wolf closely behind him as they made their way out. 

The door slammed shut behind them. Emily took a deep breath of the fresh air as it felt like she had been suffocating inside the bar. The wolf continued to walk and Emily ran after him.

“Hey, wait up!” Emily called for him as she caught up. “I wanted to thank you for saving me in there.”

The wolf didn’t respond to Emily. “Do you have a name?” She asked, but no answer. “Why did you save me? How did you stop the rhino from harming me, I saw the fear in his eyes.”

The wolf stopped and turned to Emily. He seemed annoyed with her. “What were you doing in there?” He asked and looked down at her.

“Leini – our maid – told me to come here to seek answers about my mother’s death. You see, she was killed a few years ago and I just want to know why.”

The wolf stayed silent. He scanned the young girl in front of him.

Emily broke the silence between them. “Why did you save me?” She asked him again.

The wolf opened his mouth when he was interrupted by a black Range Rover stopping next to them. Emily turned to see Seamus climbing out of the car. He ran over to her and picked her up in a tight embrace.

“I am so glad you are safe.” He murmured into her ear. Emily hugged him back, sighing in relief that he was there with her. “Don’t you ever run away like that again.” He warned her and finally let go. He straightened up and looked over at the wolf. “And you are?”

“He saved me, Seamus.” Emily replied before the wolf could open his mouth.

Seamus held out his hand. “Thank you for saving her, if there is anything I can do to repay you, please let me know.”

The wolf glanced down at Seamus hand, but didn’t grab it. “Just keep her away from this place.” He scoffed at Seamus before he turned around and walked away.

Emily looked up at Seamus. “Am I in trouble?” She asked nervously.

“Yes, but so am I, I’m afraid.” He sighed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting with the new manimal leader

Sean pushed open the heavy doors. In front of them opens up what was once the library. Emily hadn’t come here often; in fact, she only came here once. She had been going for a walk with her mother, Max and Seamus. The rain had come out of nowhere and it hit hard. Instead of running through the rain, they sought shelter in the library. Emily had made her way through the rows of books and pulled out a children’s book. She didn’t remember the title of the book, nor what it was about. All she remembered was the cover; two children standing on a newspaper. That’s all she remembered.

The room that was once filled with thousands of books was now filled with manimals of all kinds. The room was mostly dark and only the daylight outside illuminated the beginning of the room. The manimals in the room turned to look who had opened the doors. A path in front of them opened up as the manimals moved to the side.

Emily looked at Sean who had been looking at her as soon as the doors had opened. His dark eyes reflected the sun and turned what looked like black, to dark honey. Emily drew her eyes across the room and walked forward. Bastie and Sean followed closely by. The doors were closed behind them as soon as they had stepped inside.

The manimals were staring intensely as they walked down the open path. The room was filled with whispering, hissing and growling. Emily knew they weren’t welcome here, especially herself was not welcome. She could almost feel the intense eyes following her, wanting to hurt her. For a moment she did wonder why no one had tried to attack her.

As they walked further into the enormous room, Emily noticed a set of stairs leading up to what looked like a throne. She could see in the darkness a man or manimal was sitting at it. She felt her heart thump a little harder.

When they had almost reached the bottom of the stairs, two manimals stepped out from the crowd and stopped them. They towered over the three of them. Emily saw it was two rhinos blocking their way, both having their arms crossed and chests puffed out.

One of the rhinos gave a snort of disgust before opening his mouth. “Kneel.” He commanded.

Emily took a step back. Without thinking she narrowed her eyes at the manimal. “No.”

In the blink of an eye, the rhino backslapped Emily’s cheek. The crowd of manimals howled out around them in joy. They cheered out in approval. Emily could hear Bastie growling behind her. Before she could say anything, Bastie had pounced forward on the rhino and pulled out her knife. As she swung the knife towards the rhino, the second rhino had grabbed her throat and forced her to the ground. The cheering and howling grew with each movement.

All of a sudden, the room went completely silent. Even Bastie was taken by surprise and stopped growling and hissing. The ringing of howling and cheering was still vibrating in Emily’s ears. She looked around herself and noticed everyone was looking forward towards the throne.

In a thin beam of light from the ceiling was a black gloved hand visible. It was gesturing to everyone to be quiet. Then it changed to only two fingers pointing up and everyone knelt down: everyone except Emily and Sean. Bastie was still being held down by the second rhino.

The hand flows down and rests on the armrest. Everyone rises up again but keeps their eyes on the throne.

“Welcome all of you.” The voice sent a shiver down Emily’s spine. The deep voice gave off a slight echo in the room. “Valo, please let our guest go. I am sure she won’t cause any more trouble.”

The rhino let go of Bastie and let out a short scoff. Bastie gave out a whispering hiss before walking back behind Emily.

Emily took a step forward. “May I ask who I am speaking to?” Emily asked. She didn’t realise the small sting of fear pricking her throat as she spoke.

The figure on the throne didn’t respond. Emily kept staring at the visible hand resting on the armrest. It didn’t move, not an inch.

“I know why you are here.” He let the words sit for a moment. “You’re here for him.” 

Without warning, the man Emily had been hunting for for months was thrown to the ground in front of her feet. His hands were tied together and his mouth was taped over. He was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

Emily knelt down and looked into his eyes. They were filled with tears and begging for her to take him out of there. Just the sight of him filled her with rage and the taste for revenge. Emily stood up before the feelings could consume her.

“What did you do to him?” She asked worryingly. Even though the state this man had been presented in was horrible and Emily knew he had probably been tortured, she couldn’t help but feel that he deserved it. She knew the way humans dealt with people like him was too kind and if it were up to her, she would have done the same as these manimals had done.

“Nothing that he didn’t deserve.” The figure on the throne replied. 

Emily looked over her shoulder and glanced at Sean. “Help him up.” She told him. Sean stepped forward to pick up the beaten and tied up human, when one of the rhino’s grabbed Sean’s arm.

Emily looked confused up at the rhino. “He comes with a price.” The figure informed and Emily glanced over at the hand in the beam of light. It was still resting on the armrest, but with the palm of the hand up.

“What do you want?” Emily asked and stared intently on the hand.

The hand turned down again, fingers tapping the surface of the throne. “It’s nothing big, just a bit of land. Shall we say the courthouse?” The figure suggested and stopped tapping.

“Plot of land? What do you want the courthouse for?”

“That is none of your business.” He growled before clearing his throat. “Besides after all, we all know you humans are shrinking in numbers and us manimals are growing. We need more space and you don’t even use the courthouse. Give us the courthouse and we will give you this human that you have sought for for such a long time.”

Bastie took a step forward and placed her hand on Emily’s shoulder. “Don’t do this, Emily. We don’t really need this human and you can see he has received his punishment. Justice has been served; we can leave.” She tried to convince Emily.

Emily looked over at Bastie. “No, justice has not been served, not from me.”

“This has become too personal; this is not worth it.”

“Yes, it’s too personal to let go. I am so close to getting my justice served, I won’t give up now.” Emily felt the anger bubble inside of her. She knew deep inside Bastie was right, but she was too close to have her vengeance she couldn’t give up now.

She turned to the figure on the throne. “Fine, I’ll let you have the courthouse.”

The hand in the light rose up and was held out. “Then let’s shake on it.” He said confidently.

The rhinos in front of Emily stepped to the side, giving her way to the throne. Emily walked forward and up a couple of steps before she stopped. She felt her pulse raise and her heart beat faster. She held out her hand in the big beam of light in front of her. She knew this would force him to show himself.

She heard the figure in front of her stand up and took two steps down, stopping before the light. He held out his hand and his arm were lit up by the light. Emily took one more step to invite him into the light. Her heart was beating so hard it almost deafened her.

The figure takes the final step into the light. Emily’s eyes widened and her heart dropped. Before she could retrieve her hand and utter his name, the figure grabbed a hold of her. He pulled her closer into the light and looked down on her. Emily went speechless.

“You?!” Bastie and Sean barked out in surprise. The rhinos blocked their way.

“You’ve grown into a fine and strong woman, Emily. I barely recognised you if it weren’t for your silver hair.” He brushed through her hair with his fingers. It tingled down her spine and Emily couldn’t help but shiver.

Emily looked up at her old friend. She noticed the eyepatch over his left eye. “Seamus.” She breathed out.

He chuckled softly. “It makes me happy that you still remember my name, however, it is Alastair now. I suggest you remember it.” Emily looked at him confused and disgusted. She tried to push herself out of his grip, but he pulled her tighter to him. “I’ve missed you; you know.” He smirked. “I am sure we will see more of each other.”

Emily shook her head angrily. “Let me go.” She felt tears pressing in her eyes. The smirk left Alastair’s face and he let go of Emily. She stepped backwards down a few steps and scanned him up and down. She shook her head once more before she turned around and walked down to Sean and Bastie. “Pick him up, we’re leaving.” She said as she approached them.

Sean bent down, pulled the human up and threw him over his shoulder. As they walked towards the exit, Emily felt Alastair’s eyes follow her all the way to the door. Bastie opened the door for them and they exited the old library.

The first meeting with James Knight

Emily entered the scientist’s office. What Emily met was not who she thought was James. In front of her, sitting behind his desk bent over papers was a raven in a white lab coat. Resting on his beak was a pair of round glasses. Between three of his wing feathers, he was holding a pen scribbling away on the paper.

The raven was still gliding his pen over the paper as Emily closed the door behind her. He didn’t acknowledge her and seemed deep in thoughts. Emily walked quietly over to his desk and cleared her throat to make herself known.

The raven gently placed the pen down on the table and took off his glasses. He neatly placed the glasses in front of him on the paper and looked up at Emily.

“I am sorry to disturb you, Mr. Raven, but I am looking for James Knight, the scientist.” Emily explained.

The raven stood up and bowed before Emily before straightening himself up. “That will be me. It is an honour to finally meet you, Emily.” James introduced himself and Emily could see his blue eyes smile at her. “Your grandfather told me how excited he was to finally have a grandchild. It was a great loss when he sadly passed away just before your birth.”

“You knew my grandfather well?” 

“Yes, we started this project together. He came to me when he first got his hands on that box. However, I declined being part of the board, as I enjoyed my work far too much.” He explained and walked around the desk over to Emily. “As you can see, not only was I consumed in my work, but I was also consumed by it. A small accident that changed everything. Sometimes I believe this is why we managed to make all of this happen.”

Emily looked down and noticed his whole body was of a raven, but in human size. His claws tapped against the floor as he walked around to her. He was a bit shorted than Seamus, but that didn’t mean Emily didn’t have to bend her neck back to be able to look up at him. Emily kept scanning him, her eyes confused as this was the first time she had seen such a manimal.

“I am curious though. Why are you here?” He asked her and looked down at her.

Emily noticed her faded reflection in his eyes. His head was slightly tilted to the side as his gaze was kept on her. “I am here before of a shifting manimal.” She explained. She noticed his eyes shifted away from her for a second. A thought or a memory had hit him. “You ever heard of anyone like that?”

James walked past her and over to a white cabinet with glass doors. He opened one of the doors and pulled out a cardboard box labelled: _33284_. He placed the box on his desk and took the lid off. He roamed a bit through it before pulling out a thick and brown file. He handed it over to Emily.

“The shifter.” He just said as Emily flicked through the file. “An accident that should have never happened. An accident they handled wrong.” He leaned on the desk and watched as Emily glanced over the papers in her hands.

As she flicked through them a picture made her stop. It was a picture of Seth. He was strapped to a chair in human form with a mouth guard. Emily looked up at James with questioning eyes. “What happened?”

James sighed and looked down. “They experimented on him.” James looked up at Emily. “They tortured him. They were desperate to find out how he came to. They had managed to make the perfect manimal, a perfect harmony between man and animal. Since they couldn’t find out how he was made, they feared that perhaps he might be too powerful to let live. So instead of letting him go through the mental training every manimal goes through, they wanted to destroy him. Make sure that no one could replicate it and he wouldn’t escape to wreak havoc.”

Emily had flicked through some more papers and found another photo. This time Seth was in his animal form. His body was covered with scars and blood. He was chained down to the floor so he couldn’t move. “What happened? He obviously didn’t die.” Emily said as she kept her eyes on the picture.

“No. The day they were going to kill him, was the day he escaped. They had locked him up in a blast proof room. To really make sure that he wouldn’t survive, they were going to blow him up. Somehow the locking system failed and as the bomb went off, the doors blew open and the shields in front of the windows shattered the glass and killed everyone who came to watch. Somehow he survived the blast and managed to escape.” James stood up and sat down behind his desk. “I have always felt that this was no ordinary accident, I think someone helped him escape, made sure the locks failed. That day we didn’t only lose Seth, but also many other manimals. The locking failure had hit several sections of our facility.”

Emily closed the file and placed it next to the box. She looked over at James. “Do you know if we can stop him?” She asked and leaned forward on the desk.

James scanned his desk, looking for an answer, but there was nothing to look for. He drew his eyes over at Emily and shook his head. “I am afraid I don’t have an answer for that.”

Emily felt her heart sink her body went numb. She straightened herself and gave him a nod. “Thank you anyways.” She said and walked towards the door.

“Emily.” James called for her. Emily stopped and turned to look at him. He had stood up from his chair and walked over to her. “I am sorry about your mother.” He grabbed her hand. “I know it’s been years since she left us, but I want you to know that the whole city lost a piece of itself when she died. She was the flicker of light amidst the sea of darkness. And now.” He placed the tip of his wing on her cheek. “You are that flicker of light. I know that you will find a way no matter what.”

Emily felt her eyes fill up with tears and her nose begun to sting. She pulled herself close to him and hugged him tightly. James wrapped his wings around her and rested his head on hers. “Stay strong, Emily.” He whispered to her.

They finally let go of each other and a tear had escaped Emily’s eye and trailed down her cheek. James dried it up with his feather. Emily gave him a reassuring smile before she left the room.

James closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk again. He looked at the box on his desk and felt a dread go through his body. He placed the file in the box again, sealed it with the lid and placed the box back into the cabinet. He sat down by his desk, put on his glasses and picked up the pen. He let out a light sigh before going back to his scribbling.

First time meeting Killian

Emily stood at the end of the room, watching everyone entering. She had Bastie watching over her from behind. The dress she was wearing was uncomfortable and she felt like a decoration rather than a human. The way all the men stared at her made her feel nauseous and the hateful and jealous eyes from their wives made her itchy. The only think making the time pass was the soothing music coming from the small band in the corner. The soft key strokes on the piano and butter melting humming from the woman singing gave Emily delightful chills.

She looked over her shoulder to glance at Bastie. Emily only found comfort in her presence, as she was strong and loyal to her. She couldn’t help but feel the sting of sadness whenever she looked at Bastie. Seamus was supposed to stand there, but he was somewhere else in this world, and Emily wished she knew where.

Thomas walked over to Emily and kissed her cheek gently. “My beautiful daughter, you seem a bit tense, is everything alright?” He asked and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Emily shook her head. “No father, everything is fine. I just wish I didn’t have to stand here like a statue on display.” She noticed her father’s expression change more stiffly. “I mean, this dress is highly uncomfortable and I just feel like I need to move.” She tried to explain it away, but she knew her father had already taken offence of it.

Thomas’ lips twirled thin and he straightened his back. “I will get you something to drink, perhaps it will help you loosen up a bit.” He let go of her hand and walked away.

Emily let out a sigh and her a single footstep behind her. “Don’t worry, Emily. Your father is just nervous after everything that has happened.” Bastie whispered from behind her.

“Then why have this dinner at all? Shouldn’t he be focusing on finding the ones responsible for everything?”

“He needs the funds, but he also needs to show that he is in control and not afraid. The people need to know that he is not easily scared.”

Emily looked over at Bastie. “I guess you’re right, I just wish he didn’t drag me through all of this.”

Bastie placed a hand on Emily’s shoulder. “You are his rock now, Emily. Ever since your mother passed away, he has been supporting himself on you, because you have also shown strength, just like you mother. He needs you to lean on because he is not strong enough to stand alone.” Bastie retrieved her hand and took a step back.

Emily looked forward again and her eyes were instantly caught by a single man walking through the crowd of people in front of her. He was dressed in a fully black suit with a black shirt and coat vest. He had a strong and structured face accompanied by dark eyes hiding secrets, secrets that will never be known to man.

He walked confidently and tall towards Emily and she couldn’t help but feel her heart thump a little faster. She tried to take in as much information as possible until she realised he was walking to her. She straightened her back and took a deep breath.

The tall and mysterious man stopped in front of Emily and bowed before her. “It is an honour to finally meet you, Emily.” He stood up straight and their eyes met. Emily’s heart almost skipped a beat. “If I may be so bold, but I find it strange that you are standing here all alone, when you should be over there talking to everyone.”

Emily couldn’t help but feel some kind of confusion. This man thought that she should be there, talking with all of these intelligent and rich people. “I am afraid I am stuck here at the moment, because my father is the one to do the talking.” She smiled gently. “And may I ask who I am speaking with?”

The man chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “I am sorry, how rude of me.” He took a step back and bowed again. “I am Killian.” He straightened himself once more and gave her a smile.

“And what is it you do, Killian?”

“I am working at the lab; my main focus is the wellbeing of the manimals.” He explained and took a step closer to her.

Emily smiled back at Killian. “I am glad to hear that, Killian. They deserve all the wellbeing they can get. I can’t imagine how it feels to be born, just to be shipped off to war a year or so later.” She looked down.

“Don’t despair, Emily. I give them the best care they can get while they are with me.” They both smiled at each other. Killian held out his hand to her and Emily looked down on it questioning. “Care to dance, it looks like you could use a bit of movement.”

Emily looked around in the room. No one was dancing and no one had danced at all this whole evening. Emily reached out her hand, but a hint of anxiety kept her from taking his hand. Before she could retrieve her hand, he had grabbed it and gently tugged her closer. He led her to the floor where a small opening had appeared. He had managed to catch the attention of the band in the process and gave them a nod.

A new song begun to play and Killian placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hand. Emily gulped. He leaned forward next to her cheek. “Don’t worry, Emily. Just relax and I will lead you.” He whispered softly into her ear. His word soothing and tickling made her do exactly as he had said. She let out a sigh and all the muscles in her body let go.

He led her through the dance. The small opening in the crowd had grown bigger with each movement they made. It didn’t take long until they had caught the attention of the whole room. Emily felt the anxiety creep up on her and she couldn’t help herself from staring at her own feet.

“Hey.” Killian whispered. Emily looked up; eyes wide. “Relax.”

“I can’t.” She breathed out.

Killian pulled her closer and moved his hand from her hip to her back. “Yes, you can.” Emily could almost feel the heat from his body. “Just look at me.”

Their eyes locked and he led her through the dancing. Every motion like the movement of the sea on a calm day. He finished the dance by bowing for her before leading her to the side of the room to pry off the looking eyes in the room.

Emily felt relieved and let out a sigh. She thanked Killian for the dance. A couple of butterflies fluttered in her stomach as they smiled at each other.

Thomas walked over to them and scanned Killian. “That was quite the dance, I had no idea you could dance, Emily.” Thomas said as he placed himself close to her.

“Well I had a good leader.” She glanced down at the floor with warm cheeks before looking up at Killian again.

Thomas held out his hand to Killian. “I am Thomas, Emily’s father and you are?” Killian firmly shook Thomas’ hand and introduced himself. Thomas glanced between Emily and Killian. “Well, I better get back to the people, enjoy the rest of your night, Killian. Emily, let me know when you leave.” Thomas turned and walked away.

Emily looked as her father disappeared into the crowd. “I better be on my way.” Killian interrupted Emily’s thoughts and she looked up at him. “It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Emily. Hopefully, we’ll meet again.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat against her chest. “It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Killian.”

“Hopefully, I will have another dance with you. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He gave her a final smile before leaving the room. Emily was left with her jaw slightly hanging and her eyes longing.


	3. Chapter 3

Humans had always been the most selfish and self destructive creatures to walk this blue little planet. Always wanting more and believe that conquering lands and people will clench their thirst for power. Humans had been at war for over thousands of years, and had already had two world wars. It was only a matter of time before the third one would break out, but they didn't fear it would be between humans, no, it would be between humans and animals. More specifically manimals as they called them. A creation by man, made to shift the balance of war for the "good guys".

Humans had fought their way to such a low population and sacrificed so many lives that it had finally hit them that their species was dying out. Some suggested, why not just end the useless wars, but the power-hungry men sitting at the roundtable of authority disagreed. They needed something else to sacrifice.

Seamus was one of many that was specifically made for this purpose. He was made in a lab in England, trained for a year before being shipped over to Syria and then to Iraq to fight against what they called terrorists. Seamus was never truly taught the meaning of the words the humans used during his training. All he knew who he had to kill, who he had to protect and that his "sacrifice" was appreciated. He fought in the war for 8 years with only a break once a year to have a mental check up for a week. Once the week was up, he was sent straight back to hell to continue supporting _his_ country; not that he knew what country that was.

After 8 years with all his limbs still intact and just a few scars in his face, he was sent back to England to have two years training in being a body-guard. After passing this with the highest remarks, Seamus was sent to protect the Fabler family. It was here he first met Emily, the new-born baby, destined to change this world, and no one knew it.


End file.
